


"Pants"

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [47]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey gets a pair of pants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pants"

"Wait, what is this?" Joey asked, the confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"You don't like it?" responded Seto.

Joey pouted. "Well, I... don't know." He held it up for closer inspection. "What the heck is it anyway?"

"Ass-less chaps."

"What?" Joey goggled at him and Seto had a hard time concealing his smile. "What the hell'd you get me this for?" he sputtered.

"This isn't what you wanted?" The front was quickly fading.

"No, you jerk!"

"I though it might be something you'd want for your birthday."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Maybe for YOUR birthday."

"No, if it were my birthday, you'd be wearing them already."

Joey growled. "Pervert," he grumbled as he stuffed the "pants" back into its box.

"Mmm," Seto purred and planted a soft kiss on his lover's forehead.


End file.
